Pretty Tight Fit
by Crimson Teardrop
Summary: A short drabble starring Sasuke and Naruto. How fun! And costarring, we have Kakashi and Iruka...minor KakaIru. Oh, yes, there is fluff.


A/N: This is my third fic and my first **Naruto **fanfiction. I wrote this when I was bored...so, sorry if it sucks. '

**

* * *

Pretty Tight Fit**

**Swish, swish**

Hips sway in a languid motion. The little plaid skirt slightly lifting (slightly, mind you) showing off sun-kissed legs.

**Glare**

A flash of pearly whites blind us all.

**Toss**

A flip of hair threatens to thwack us in the face.

But _that _was another story for **another** day.

**We, my friend, are only flies on the wall, allowed to view for our own simple amusement.**

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallways of the academy he was here on a man-hunt, a mission to visit an old friend. 

"Hi, Iruka! What's up?" Naruto grinned widely. The fox grin that we all know and love.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm fine, thank you." Iruka replied happy to see an old face.

"That's good to hear old man, his grin grew even wider—if possible. "How's your _boyfriend_?" Naruto drew that word out.

Iruka laughed a guttural sound deep from his throat, "Good, good, he's still perverted as Hell and a total idiot, but he's my damn idiot."

Naruto laughed as well, "That's nice to hear…I suppose."

And on cue, who else but Kakashi himself shows up. "Argh, long missions wear me out," he feels the need to say. "Oh, hey, Naruto! How you been?"

"Aha, my 'master' wears me out," he winked, "but all in all, I'm good." Naruto replied cheerily.

"Whoa, 'master' you say? What kind of _things _are you **doing**?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes.

The blond rolled his eyes, "That's for me to know and you to never find out, pervert. I think those 'books' have rubbed off on you too much,"

"That they have, Naruto, that they have," Iruka cut in.

Kakashi stood for a moment…"HEY!" he exclaimed, slightly offended. "Okay—maybe they have," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "**Anyways**, Naruto, I see you're still looking sexy in those oh-so-hot clothes."

"That's what they tell me," Naruto laughs loudly.

Naruto stood proudly in his…unique clothing. Well…you see—Naruto has grown a…fondness to, er, _tight _clothing and on occasion a skirt or two would appear. Did I mention he sometimes goes "punk"? (Hey! It looks good on him.) Currently, he was wearing a _very_ tight **mesh **shirt that hugged his torso tightly. And it was very, very see-through which allows us a delicious view of his abs and pecs. I'm sure every girl _and _guy drools as they feast (with their eyes of course) on him from his chest down to his stomach, and they downright faint when they see the slight trail of hair leading to his…_nether_ regions. Sounds good, eh? Anyways, at present, he was also adorning taut leather pants, black as the night. What a person would **do **to be those damned pants….DAMN. Um, so, the pants had dazzling chains hanging off of them hooking onto the other side of these delectable pants. What's even weirder is that…these pants have **pockets**; how the fuck do you fit _anything_ (ahem) into these skin-tight pants (they aren't _even _pants). Not to mention…Naruto was wearing any boxers—just don't tell his fans. Oh, and his hair! It's _the _second sexiest hair in all of Konoha—that title, of course, belonged to someone else. Around his cerulean eyes was that silver lining on the cloud, the finishing touch, a somewhat think line of eyeliner topped it all off. It accented his eyes beautifully. Oh yeah, and a _hint _of clear mascara made his eyes wide and raw in a faintly adolescent way.

Naruto cocked his head and batted his eyelashes, "Aren't I a doll?"

"Of course, dobe."

Arms encircled his petite waist from behind and a warm breath tickled his ear.

"Sasu—" he started before the Uchiha kissed him, "...ke" he finished breathlessly.

"Naruto," he smirked.

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

Another Uchiha patented smirk was thrown at him.

"Home, dobe?"

"Home, Sasuke-teme."

Silence.

Then, "AWWW!!! Isn't that **adorable**?" Kakashi _cooed_.

Iruka chuckled at him and hit him over the head with his beloved _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"…HEY!" was all they heard while heading out the door (and before Kakashi started to **read** his favorite orange book).

* * *

**Owari

* * *

**

Reviews would be nice. Please & Thank you!


End file.
